Naruto's Grand Adventure
by Kamen Rider Zero-Ohki
Summary: On the night Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, Naruto's life changed after saving his sensei from a Fuma Shuriken. Harem/No Bashing. Slight smarter Naruto. Strong through training and help.


Late at night in the middle of the woods was a young teenaged boy with a mop of spikey blond hair, electric blue eyes, six whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He had light tan skin and he wore an orange jumpsuit with the Uzumaki symbol on the back of the jumpsuit, with a pair of dark blue ninja sandals, and goggles on his forehead. This young 13-year old teenage boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. This young boy has lived a very harsh life. He was the most hated person in his village. His home was **Konohagakure. **Ever since Naruto was born, he was scorned and mistreated badly. He was glared and beaten all the time, and he had no idea why.

He was born a orphan and didn't know his parents. When he turned 4-years old he was kicked out of the orphanage that treated him like he was nothing. The only people that would treat him like he was someone were Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage, Iruka Umino, Teuchi Ichiraku, Ayame Ichiraku and a anbu ninja with gravity defying silver hair. There was even people who was neutral towards him. . He was very grateful to them.

When he entered into The Ninja Academy most of the teachers sabotaged his learning. They kicked him out of classes that where very important and only taught him very little things that would later on make him fail the academy three times in a row and become the dead-last. Most of his failing were mostly some of his fault, due to his need to gain attention, he became the class clown and would pull pranks on everyone.

After the third time he failed his genin exam, one of his teachers Mizuki, came over to him while he was on a swing watcing parents congratulate their kids and told him about a secret retake test. Once Naruto heard about that, he was happy automatically. Mizuki told him that all he had to do was steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and learn one jutsu out of it, perform it, and he would be passed.

And this is where our story truly begins….

"Let's see, so the first jutsu is **Shadow Clone Jutsu**….. Auggghh….What the fuck! Not another damn Clone Jutsu." exclaimed Naruto in frustration as he sighs. "Oh well, I might as well give it a try." Said Naruto. And so he began to train to be able to use the first jutsu he saw in the forbidden scroll. Not knowing that once he was done with his training, his life would be forever changed that night.

**2 Hours Later…..**

Naruto laid in the grass dead tired, after working extremely hard. He had spent over two hours learning the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'. So there he was lying on the ground panting hard from exhaustion, trying to regain his breath. "Man….*Pant*…..*Pant*….I'm tired." Naruto said to himself as he struggled to get up. Just then Iruka busted through the trees and landed in front of Naruto.

"Naruto what do you think your doing?!" Iruka asks Naruto when he looks at him.

Naruto looks up at Iruka and smiles. " Iruka-Sensei I found you!" Iruka right eye twitched while he deadpanned at Naruto.

" NO I FOUND YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Iruka shouts, while using his famous 'Big Head Yelling Jutsu'. *Sighs*

"I guess you did. Hehehe." Naruto says as he laughs, while scratching the back of his head, with his famous fox like grin.

Iruka sighs and looks at Naruto and frowns. "Naruto what do you think your doing stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing? Do you know how many people are looking for you?" Iruka asks, as he looks at Naruto.

Naruto looks at Iruka in confusion. " What do you mean? Mizuki-Sensei said that if I stole the scroll, come here, and learn one jutsu from the scroll, then I'll be able to become a ninja." Naruto says confusingly.

"Wait…..Mizuki?" Iruka thought to himself. Then his danger senses go off as he looks and see's a fuma shuriken headed for them. "Get down!" Iruka yells as he pushes Naruto down as the giant shuriken flys over them.

Iruka looks up at where the fuma shuriken came from and see's Mizuki standing on the tree.

"Well, well this is a surprise. To think that I was so close to getting away without a problem." Mizuki says with a twisted shit eating maniac grin on his face.

"Mizuki! What the hell do you think your doing!" Iruka asks, while yelling at Mizuki, wanting answers for whats going on.

Mizuki then starts busting out laughing like he lost his damn mind. "Isn't it obvious. I'm taking the Forbidden Scroll of sealings to give to Orochimaru-Sama to earn his favor!" Mizuki yells out, while looking at both Iruka and Naruto. "Now then, Naruto give me the scroll and you'll become a ninja." He says with a Maniac look in his eyes.

Naruto shakes his head, not liking the look in Mizuki's eyes.

"Don't do it Naruto!" Iruka yells, while looking back from Naruto to Mizuki.

Mizuki frowns at this and takes another fuma shuriken from his back and spins it around. "Naruto. You wanna know the main reason why everyone hates you?" He asks with a maniacal grin on his face.

Naruto looks at Mizuki in confusion when Iruka shouts out. "Mizuki no! You know that's forbidden!" Iruka Yells as Mizuki starts to laugh again.

"Come on Iruka. Why defend that thing when we both know you hate him." Mizuki says while chuckling.

"Iruka-Sensei? What's he talking about?" Naruto asks in a scared voice not liking where the situation was going.

Mizuki smiles, while twirling to fuma shuriken in his hand. "On the day you was born the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konohagakure, and when the Fourth Hokage confronted the demon, he sacrificed himself to save the village by sealing the Nine-Tailed Fox into a new born child!" Mizuki says, while his shit eating grin grew bigger at the fear on Naruto's face.

"Mizuki Stop! Don't say anymore!" Iruka yells at Mizuki, who just laughs and keeps going.

"The main reason why everyone hates you is because you was that new born child!" Mizuki Yells as he laughs at the look of horror on Naruto's face, while he kept spinning the fuma shuriken in his hand getting ready to throw it. "That means you are the Nine-Tailed Fox and you must DIE!" Mizuki yells, while laughing bat shit insane, as he threw the fuma shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto falls on his ass in horror, as he tries to crawl away, with fear in his eyes. Just when the giant shuriken got close, Naruto closed his eyes tightly knowing that he was going to die, when suddenly He hears the shuriken hit into something and he hears a grunt of pain. He looks over his shoulder and his eyes zoom out in shock, as he see's Iruka over him grunting in pain. Naruto starts to have tears in his eyes as he looks at Iruka, who also had tears in his eyes.

"W...Why?" The only word that Naruto was able to speak, as he looked at his teacher with quivering eyes.

"B….Because you and me are the same." Iruka says, as he looks at Naruto with his own quivering eyes. "The day I lost my parents was the worst day ever. I was so depressed that I became the class clown at the academy just to get attention just like you do." He pants, while holding in his pain. "I do admit, I did use to hate you and blamed you for my parents death. But the more I got to know you and saw how you never gave up against all odds, made me realize that I was a fool, who was blinded by my own hate and I started to see you as a little brother." He says, as he gives Naruto his version of his fox like grin. He then stands up and pulls the fuma shuriken out of his back and glares at Mizuki. "And that's why as your older brother, I'll do my job to protect you from now on!" He yells as he throws the giant shuriken at Mizuki, who just jumps out the way and starts to laugh.

"Nice speech you foolish demon lover." He laughs as he watches Iruka fall on his knees panting hard. "Looks like I'll have to kill you both, before I take the scroll and leave this weak village." He says, as he pulls out his last fuma shuriken, as he throws it at a downed Iruka. "DIE!"

The fuma shuriken flew straight towards Iruka, who stood up a little to protect Naruto from the giant shuriken, while panting. Naruto saw this and was trying to figure out what to do. He kept feeling something burning inside of his body, as he stood up suddenly and ran towards his teacher with the burning feeling in him intensify from his thoughts to protect his teacher. When the shuriken was almost in striking distance, Naruto's body exploded with chakra, as his hair turned q very dark orange, as he got in front of a surprised Iruka, who looked at him wided eyed. As the shuriken grew near, Naruto threw his arms up in front of him and chakra appeared in front of him. Creating a barrier in front of him.

Both Iruka and Mizuiki were surprised at what Naruto was doing, and was even more surprised when the fuma shuriken hit the chakra barrier, it bounced off the barrier pushing Naruto back some. Naruto was the most stunned as he looks at his hands. "How did I do that." He thought, but shook his head, remembering what needed to be done now. He looks at Mizuki and glares at him, as chakra started to show around him as he puts hands into a cross hand-sign.

"Okay Mizuki, your going to pay for tricking me and hurting Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yells, as he glared at Mizuki.

Mizuki starts to laugh his ass off at what Naruto was saying. "You think you can beat a chunin, when your just a academy-level student.?" He asks while laughing loudly.

"I don't think! I KNOW!" Naruto yells loudly, as he focuses he chakra to perform a jutsu. "'MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!'" Yelled Naruto, as a whole bunch of smoke started to surround the whole area they were in. When the smoke cleared, both Iruka and Mizuki had their jaws on the ground. Around them were thousands of solid clones of naruto. Mizuki started to get scared from seeing this and fell on his ass, shaking in fear. "You hurt anyone I care about and I'll return it a thousand times!" All the clones yelled at once and charged at Mizuki, to deliver an ass kicking of the decade.

**10 Minutes Later…**

After ten minutes of getting his ass kicked, Mizuki fell on the ground passed out. And after that all the clones of Naruto poofed away. Both Naruto and Iruka looks down at him, then at each other.

"Maybe I over did it." Said Naruto as he scratches his right whiskered cheek with an embarrassed smile.

"Nah, he got what he deserved." Said Iruka, as he looks at the teenaged blonde. "Hey Naruto. Do me a favor and close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Iruka says.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders and closes his eyes. After feeling his goggles taken off his head and replaced with something else, he hears Iruka speak.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Iruka says.

Naruto opens his eye's and looks at Iruka looking at him with a smile on his face and notices that his headband was gone. He then reaches above his head and feels a metal object on his head connected to a cloth, and starts to smile.

"Congratulations Naruto your now a ninja of Konohagakure." Iruka says with a smile on his face.

Naruto gave his teacher the biggest smile he could muster and hugs him tightly. "Thanks Iruka-Sensei!" As he hugged Iruka, he pushes him down and starts to laugh.

"Naruto my Back!" Iruka says with a little bit of pain, while wearing a crooked smile on his face. "How about we go celebrate at Ichiraku's." He then says.

"Okay!" Naruto says, as he jumps up already thinking about what he was going to order. "Let's go!" Naruto says, as he starts to jump up and down.

"Hold on Naruto. We first need to return the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing to the Hokage first." Iruka says. As he got up, tied up a knocked out Mizuki and picked up the large scroll. "Come on."

Both Naruto and Iruka start to walk towards the Hokage tower, while Iruka kept on glancing at Naruto at Naruto, remembering what happen earlier with the fuma shuriken and his hair color changing to a very dark orange. He then decided to talk with the Hokage about knowing that the old kage was watching through his crystal ball.

**Hokage Tower Office…..**

The third Hokage sat at his desk looking through the crystal with a smile, then it turned into a frown after witnessing what Naruto did. 'What was that? I may need to have Jaraiya return to check this out.' He thought, as he signal his Anbu to tell all the Chunin and Jonin to stop looking for Naruto, as he has been found and is heading for his office already. He sighs and looks out his window at the village he was sworn to protect and waited for Naruto and Iruka, with a lit pipe full of tobacco.

**Hello everyone I'm Kamen Rider Zero-Ohki. Formally known as Zero-Ohki Zyoko. The reason why I changed my name was basically I like Kamen Rider. Now I'm doing a redo of the story. I'd like to thank 9 Tailed Fox Rider for allowing to use his StarWars and Infamous Ideas for the future of this story. Plus I'm also planning on adding elements for like I said before DragonBall Z and Bleach, with Tenchi Muyo. I am still sticking to my original Idea though, But I'm adding extra ideas into the mix. I'm still surprised that a lot of people liked this story though. Any way To all Thoughs who read, comment, fav, follow, and is in my fav's. Then to me your all fellow Kamen Riders. Don't forget to comment and give me some ideas and advice.**

**HENSHIN! Kamen Rider Zero-Ohki!**


End file.
